Naboo
Ten artykuł dotyczy planety. Zobacz także inne znaczenia słowa Naboo. ---- Naboo, to planeta znajdująca się w Środkowych rubieżach, w sektorze Chommell w układzie Naboo. Planeta była znacznie oddalona od centrum galaktyki. Naboo słynęła z walorów przyrodniczych i kulturowych (mieszkańcy Naboo słynęli z wyrobu wspaniałych ornamentów i pięknych konstrukcji z kamienia, metalu i tworzyw sztucznych, czego przykładem są choćby ich statki kosmiczne). Naboo to planeta słabo zaludniona, posiadająca niewielkie siły zbrojne, których trzon to mała liczba pięknych, ale i słabo wyposażonych myśliwców kosmicznych, ochotnicza straż wyposażona w krótką broń ręczną, dysponująca niewielką ilością nieopancerzonych pojazdów wsparcia. Historia Pierwotnie planeta należała do wodno-lądowych Gungan, którzy mają miejscowe pochodzenie. Podczas ostatniej epoki lodowcowej wygrali walkę ewolucyjną z naczelnymi Veermokami. Dawno przed przybyciem Ludzi, na Naboo i jego księżycu Rori powstały kolonie obcych przybyszów zwanych przez badających ich archeologów Elderami. Była to rasa, która według pozostawionych po sobie rzeźb była prawdopodobnie humanoidalna, chociaż część badaczy uważa, że wygląd rzeźb w zupełnie przypadkowy sposób przypomina humanoidów będąc tak naprawdę abstrakcyjną wizją elderskich bogów. Teoria ta jednak jest bardzo naciągana ze względu na bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo przypadkowego podobieństwa fantazji elderskiej do wyglądu humanoidów oraz faktu, że Elderowie byli badaczami i użytkownikami Mocy, a nie wyznawcami politeizmu. Gunganie zostali przez Elderów zepchnięci do akwenów wodnych. Z nieznanych przyczyn cywilizacja Elderów na Naboo zanikła i Elderowie opuścili planetę, zostawiając po sobie liczne ruiny. Królowa planety Grizmallt, Elsinoré den Tasia (na tronie od 3951 BBY), sponsorowała liczne ekspedycje eksplorujące Galaktykę. Jedna z ekspedycji, prowadzona przez Kwilaana, odkryła Naboo. Tasia pod koniec swojego panowania zdecydowała się sfinansować kolonizację Naboo. Koloniści w roku 3900 BBY pod dowództwem Kwilaana wyruszyli na Naboo na statkach Beneficent Tasia, Constant i Mother Vima. Podczas lądowania „Beneficent Tasia” rozbił się na powierzchni planety, jednak koloniści zdołali ocaleć i w górach Gallo założyli pierwszą osadę Dee'ja Peak. Gunganie zachowywali się pokojowo więc wkrótce Ludzie założyli następne osady. Około roku 1000 BBY między ludzkimi miastami na Naboo wybuchła krwawa wojna. Okres ten nazywano Time of Suffering. Konflikt zakończył się w roku 830 BBY zjednoczeniem Ludzi pod rządami króla Jafana. Stolicą ogłoszono miasto Theed. Całe Naboo stało się wtedy zjednoczoną monarchią dziedziczną. Podczas konfliktu w roku 868 BBY Republika Galaktyczna zaproponowała Naboo członkowstwo, na co Nabooanczycy zgodzili się. Początkowo osady gungańskie i ludzkie współistniały na powierzchni planety. Założone w roku 2900 BBY przez Ludzi miasto Kaadara zatrudniało dla ochrony przed dzikimi zwierzętami Gungan. Jednak między Gunganami i stale rozpychającymi się Ludźmi doszło w latach 150 BBY – 121 BBY do wojny, w wyniku której Gunganie zostali zepchnięci na odludzia i pod powierzchnię wody. Płaszcz planety był mocno przetkany olbrzymimi jaskiniami i gigantycznymi podziemnymi komorami w całości zalanymi wodą tworząc rozległy podziemny ocean. Z powierzchni można było dostać się do podziemnego systemu wodnego przez liczne jeziora, które zazwyczaj były połączone z podziemnym oceanem. Ocean zamieszkany był przez bardzo bogatą faunę, w tym gigantyczne stwory wodne. W podziemnym systemie wodnym znajdowała się także stolica Gungan, miasto Otoh Gunga. Na początku wojny z Gunganami zginął jedyny żyjący przedstawiciel dynastii królewskiej. Na potrzeby wojny wybrano w wyborach królową. Po zakończeniu konfliktu pozostano przy elekcyjnej formie monarchii i odtąd wybierano króla/królową w wyborach. Za rządów króla Bon Tapalo społeczeństwo i politycy Naboo podzielili się na dwa obozy z powodu sporu o wykorzystanie złóż plazmy. Król dążył do rozpoczęcia wydobycia surowca i umożliwienia inwestowania międzynarodowym korporacjom Damask Holdings i Federacja Handlowa. Przeciwnicy, pod przywództwem Vidara Kima i Cosinga Palpatine, chcieli zachować izolacjonizm. Syn Cosingi Palpatine, Palpatine, nie zgadzał się z polityką ojca i był zwolennikiem Tapalo. Zaproponował on Tapalo, że będzie szpiegował ojca i przekazywał mu informacje o jego posunięciach. Kierownik korporacji Damask Holding i sojusznik króla Tapalo, Hego Damask, będący w rzeczywistości lordem Sithów, zainteresował się chłopcem. Okazało się, że jest on silny Mocą i ma duży potencjał, by zostać Sithem. Kiedy Palpatine w napadzie gniewu morduje swoją rodzinę, Plagueis czyni z niego swego ucznia. Sithowie działający w ukryciu dążyli do obalenia Republiki i zniszczenia Zakonu Jedi. Plagueis pomógł Palpatine'owi wspinać się po nabooańskiej drabinie społecznej. Wkrótce Palpatine został senatorem reprezentującym Naboo w senacie Republiki. Naboo stało się częścią planów Sithów na zdobycie władzy w Galaktyce. Sithowie wykorzystali odkrycie dużych złóż plazmy pod miastem Theed. W budowę instalacji wydobywczych inwestował Intergalaktyczny Klan Bankowy (InterGalactic Banking Clan). Nabooanie, tradycyjnie niechętni handlu pozaplanetarnemu, podpisali z Federacją Handlową umowę, według której mieli Federacji Handlowej dostarczać plazmę za niezmienną stawkę. Naiwni Nabooanie dopiero po podpisaniu umowy zrozumieli swój błąd i zaczęli żądać zmiany w umowie, która uwzględniałaby zmiany cen na rynku. Król Veruna przeczuwał, że spór z Federacją może przemienić się w konflikt zbrojny, więc rozpoczął rozbudowę sił zbrojnych. Jego posunięcia były w społeczeństwie skrajnie niepopularne, czego wykorzystał Palpatine aranżując skandal, dzięki któremu król musiał abdykować. Sithowie doprowadzili do elekcji młodej i naiwnej Padmé Naberrie, którą koronowano jako Padmé Amidalę. Sithowie liczyli na to, że będzie można nią łatwo sterować. Spór na Naboo zbiegł się w czasie z głosowaniem w senacie galaktycznym nad ustawą o opodatkowaniu szlaków handlowych, która wymierzona była w Federację Handlową (32 BBY). Sithowie wyczuli okazję do rozpętania chaosu, który mogliby wykorzystać do własnych celów. Naciskiem na wicekróla Federacji Handlowej, Nute Gunray'a, który zawdzięczał im swoją pozycję w Federacji, doprowadzili do tego, żeby Federacja rozpoczęła blokadę planety Naboo. W ten sposób zanim królowa Amidala wogóle mogła zacząć prowadzić rozmowy z Federacją na temat umowy o sprzedaży plazmy, zostały one zerwane. Kiedy na statki Federacji przybyli Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi i Qui-Gon Jinn wysłani przez kanclerza Finisa Valoruma w celu negocjowania odwołania blokady, Sithowie musieli przyspieszyć działania i nakazali Federacji zgładzić ambasadorów Republiki i rozpocząć inwazję na planetę. Jedim udało się zbiegnąć na planetę, ale inwazja przebiegła sprawnie i złożone z droidów wojska Federacji szybko przejęły kontrolę nad planetą. Królowa znalazła się w niewoli. Qui-Gon Jinnowi i Obi-Wanowi udało się uwolnić królową i zabrać ją z planety w celu zabrania jej do senatu galaktycznego i przedstawieniu tam całej sytuacji. Podczas podróży uciekinierzy zabrali ze sobą z Tatooine młodego Anakina Skywalkera, który później odegrał poważną rolę w historii Galaktyki. Następujące działania doprowadziły do obalenia kanclerza Valoruma i obrania na kanclerza senatora Naboo, Palpatine'a. W ten sposób Sith stanął na czele Republiki. Królowa zdruzgotana wolno posuwającymi się pracami nad wysłaniem pomocy Naboo zdecydowała się wrócić na swoją planetę i rozpocząć walkę tam. Na Naboo udało jej się przekonać Gungan do udzielenia jej pomocy i wraz z uwolnionymi członkami nabooańskich sił zbrojnych i pomagających jej Jedi po ciężkiej walce pokonała Federacje i wyzwoliła planetę. Po zakończeniu działań wojennych Amidala abdykowała i stała się senator nabooańską w senacie galaktycznym. O dziesięć lat później (22 BBY) Padmé Amidala i Anakin Skywalker wzięli na Naboo potajemnie ślub. W następnych ważnych wydarzeniach w Galaktyce Naboo nie odegrało już tak ważnej roli. bg:Набу de:Naboo en:Naboo es:Naboo fr:Naboo it:Naboo hu:Naboo nl:Naboo ja:ナブー no:Naboo pt:Naboo ru:Набу fi:Naboo Kategoria:Elementy układu gwiezdnego